Electronic systems can include analog-to-digital (A/D) converters (ADCs). Converting analog signals to digital quantities allow processors of electronic systems to perform signal processing functions for the systems. ADC circuits can exhibit noise due to kickback. Kickback is when residual charge on sample and hold structures of an ADC circuit flows back toward the input during a sampling phase of the A/D conversion. Kickback can lead to inaccuracies in the conversion results. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved ADC circuits.